The invention relates to a digital clock having a timer which is driven by connection with a movable part of the digital clock for operating an electrical equipment, such as a radio set, in accordance with an arbitrarily preset time schedule.
A timer in a conventional digital clock is capable only of performing either on or off operation of the switch at a given instant of time, and maintains the operative state once the switch operation takes place. As a consequence, a radio set can be automatically turned on at a desired time, but it cannot be automatically turned off at another desired time.